Connectors are frequently used to provide electrical connections of all kinds. Plug-in connections formed by a first connector and a second connector in the form of a plug-in connector are frequently used in connection with switch cabinets Generally speaking, switch cabinets comprise a plurality of said first connectors which are mounted at a frame of a switch cabinet in a predetermined position defining a plug-in direction. Second connectors in the form of plug-in connectors are, for instance, provided at one or more drawer(s) which can be pushed into and out of the switch cabinet. The movement of a drawer into the switch cabinet provides for a plug-in motion of a second connector mounted on the drawer into a first connector mounted at the frame of the switch cabinet. The engagement of the first connector with the second, or plug-in, connector provides for a desired connection system.
Due to various reasons, during the operating life of said connectors, misalignments occur between the respective first and second connectors. In case such a misalignment occurs, the desired connection is either not possible, or is difficult to achieve. For this reason, plug-in connections were developed which are provided with circular catching regions which will provide, within certain tolerances, for proper plug-in connections at the time a drawer is moved into the frame of the switch cabinet.
However, the use of the circular catching areas requires a certain amount of space on the connectors which is consequently lost for other purposes.